


[Den Quân] Nhật ký dưỡng thai

by Andat



Category: Denis Dang, Lighter Star, Nguyen Tran Trung Quan
Genre: ABO, Alpha Denis, Alpha/Beta, Beta Quân, Fanfiction, Fluff, LGBT Parent, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg/Male Pregnancy, Slash
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andat/pseuds/Andat
Summary: Câu chuyện dưỡng thai của anh tóc đen.
Relationships: Denis Dang/Nguyễn Trần Trung Quân





	1. Chapter 1

Khói nghi ngút bốc lên từ nồi lẩu đang sôi. Mùi nước dùng béo ngậy phả ra khiến bụng Quân réo lên từng cơn. Anh liếc nhìn điện thoại thêm một lần nữa, ngón tay vô thức gõ xuống mặt bàn.

“Chào anh” Đột nhiên một tiếng nói vang lên kéo anh ra khỏi trạng thái ngẩn ngơ. Một người đàn ông bước tới, đứng đối diện, gương mặt của anh ta mờ mờ dần hiện ra dưới một đợi khói bốc lên. Anh ta khoảng chừng ba mươi tuổi đổ lại, tóc được vuốt vào nép cẩn thận, gương mặt góc cạnh, hơi bè ra và mắt to. Ngại ngùng vuốt lại nếp áo vest ngoài, anh ta nhoẻn miệng cười.

“Chào anh.” Quân đáp.

“Tôi…” Tuấn ngừng lại một chút, dường như có gì khó nói. “Tôi có thể xin số điện thoại của anh không?”. Nói xong, mặt anh ta hơi ửng hồng, lúng túng đưa tay lên gãi đầu.

Quân mở tròn mắt nhìn, miệng anh kéo ra một nụ cười ngại ngùng.

“Tôi vừa nhìn anh lần đầu đã cảm thấy như anh là tình yêu định mệnh của tôi vậy.” Đoán biết bị từ chối, anh ta nói thêm. Rồi nhận ra lời nói lỗ mãng của bản thân, anh ta luống cuống sửa lại. “ Không. Không. Thật sự tôi không quan trọng mấy cái như bạn đời định mệnh đâu. Chỉ là… nhìn thấy anh… không hiểu sao tim của tôi đập rất nhanh. Cho nên tôi mới cho là…”.

Quân cười hắt ra. “Tôi cũng chắc là không phải do chúng ta là bạn đời định mệnh đâu. Có vẻ anh đang hiểu lầm. Tôi là Beta”.

Anh ta ồ lên một tiếng be bé, nhưng tập trung lại ngay. “Như tôi vừa nói, tôi không quan trọng mấy cái thuộc về bản năng kia đâu nên…”

“Tôi có bạn đời rồi” Quân nhanh chóng ngắt lời anh ta, giơ lên ngón tay áp út đang đeo nhẫn.

“Thật xin lỗi. Vì tôi không ngửi thấy pheromone của alpha nào xung quanh anh nên tôi nghĩ là… Hẳn rồi, bạn đời anh có thể là beta hoặc omega mà. Tôi mới ngớ ngẩn làm sao!” Anh ta đảo mắt, nỗi thất vọng tràn trề trong giọng nói.

Quân cười khẽ, có ý an ủi. “Tôi tin là anh sẽ sớm gặp được bạn đời của mình sớm thôi.”

Anh ta ủ rũ cúi đầu, mắt nhìn sang hướng khác rồi rất nhanh quay lại. “Vậy chúng ta có thể làm bạn không? Thật ra tôi… “

“Quân, anh đợi em lâu chưa?” Một giọng nói khác chen ngang lời anh ta. Âm sắc trầm ấm, du dương như hút người ta vào đắm chìm vào trong.

Tuấn xoay người nhìn. Người đàn ông bước đến cao hơn anh, tóc dài trắng mềm mại xõa xuống vai, tưởng chừng như một nét nữ tính, dịu dàng nhưng cả người hắn ta vẫn tỏa ra thứ áp lực vô hình đàn áp người khác, phảng phất trong không khí pheromone alpha. Mùi hương bí ẩn, mới đầu không phân biệt được, nhưng khiến người ta dễ dàng bị quấn theo, khát khao tìm hiểu. Mùi hương ngày càng đậm dần, nhắm thẳng vào Tuấn. Mùi trầm lặng của tuyết tùng và trầm hương, cảm giác nồng nàn của bạch đậu khấu và cỏ xạ hương. Cay, nồng và mạnh mẽ. Anh cảm thấy tức ngực, người đàn ông phô ra ưu thế vượt trội hoàn toàn khiến anh vô thức lùi lại.

Denis điềm nhiên bước những bước dài tới, ngồi xuống bên cạnh Quân. Tay vòng ra sau lưng kéo anh vào trong lòng mình.

Tuấn ngửi thấy mùi hoa nhài ẩn hiện, thanh tao, nhã nhặn trung hòa vị gỗ cay.

“Ai vậy anh?” Denis hỏi, giọng không rõ cảm xúc.

“À, một người bạn anh mới quen”. Quân cong mắt, trả lời.

“Vậy à?” Giọng hắn thâm trầm, pheromone càng ngày càng đậm. Cả nhà hàng bắt đầu xôn xao. Rất nhiều omega lẳng lặng nhìn về phía hắn.

Tuấn gượng gạo nhìn xung quanh, yếu ớt kéo ra một nụ cười: “Bạn tôi còn đang đợi. Không làm phiền hai người nữa”.

Denis lịch sự gật đầu chào lại khiến anh ta không tự chủ run rẩy, vội vã rời khỏi.

Quân dùng khuỷa tay đẩy nhẹ người Denis: “Em đang giải phóng pheromone alpha ra đấy à?”

Hắn đảo mắt, im lặng không nói.

Anh cười lớn: “Em đang ghen à?”. Chủ động vòng tay ôm con người đang khó chịu vào lòng.

Đột nhiên, ngón tay Denis chạm vào mảnh da nhỏ ở cổ anh. Nơi bị chạm vào nóng rực lên, ngứa ngáy. Móng tay hắn gãi lên vết cắn mờ mờ.

“Khép lại rồi” Giọng hắn trầm ấm rót vào tai anh. “Mùi của em trên người anh cũng phai dần rồi. Về nhà sẽ đánh dấu lại”.

Quân hằng giọng. “Ăn đi. Anh đói rồi. Em đi đâu lâu vậy?”. Cố ý đánh trống lảng.

“Ừ. Ăn thôi” Denis nheo mắt nhìn anh.

***

Hai người sóng vai đi trên hành lang. Denis không tự chủ nhìn xuống vết cắn ẩn hiện sau cổ áo của Quân. Hắn lặng lẽ nuốt nước bọt, ngón tay cọ vào nhau.

Một mùi pheronmone nhạt nhạt trong không khí khiến hắn bất chợt dừng bước. Nó ngọt như mùi bánh, tươi mát mùi cam vừa chín tới, mọng nước.

Quân nghi hoặc quay lại nhìn, Denis đang đứng như trời chồng giữa hành lang, đôi mắt có chút mê mang. Anh nhanh chóng cũng ngửi thấy mùi pheromone, tuy không nhạy cảm với mùi hương như alpha nhưng anh cũng cảm thấy cơ thể nóng lên. Là pheromone của omega đang tiến vào kì phát tình.

Denis đỏ mắt, ngón tay bấu chặt, móng cắm sâu vào lòng bàn tay. Dạ dày hắn sôi lên, lồng ngực phập phồng. Qua đôi mắt mờ sương, thấy Quân đang lo lắng nhìn hắn.

“Chúng ta… về nhà nhanh thôi” Hắn khó nhọc nói.

Anh kéo tay đỡ lấy hắn. Cả cơ thể to lớn nóng rực dán vào người anh, sống mũi hắn liên tục cọ vào cổ, hít hà thứ mùi hương thanh sạch của anh để lấy lại lí trí.

Quân luống cuống ấn mật khẩu nhà. Denis áp anh dán chặt vào cửa, dùng cơ thể khẩn thiết tràn đầy nhục dục cọ vào người trước mặt. Đầu lưỡi hắn rê qua tuyến ngoại tiết sau cổ của anh, hàm răng ngứa ngáy day nhẹ lên mảng thịt mềm mại.

“Denis, bình tĩnh nào” Quân cố lờ đi cảm giác ướt át trên cổ. Tay anh run run, cuối cùng cũng ấn đúng.

Cánh cửa kêu lên một tiếng rồi nặng nề mở ra. Denis trong một giây tìm lại ý thức, vồn vã đẩy anh vào trong nhà. Cánh cửa tự động đóng lại.

Hắn ép chặt anh lên tường. Tay hắn giật mạnh cổ áo, tiếng vải rách xé toạc không gian. Răng nạnh cắm mạnh xuống tuyến ngoại tiết sau gáy. Quân mất khống chế ngẩng đầu lên. Anh cảm thấy pheromone được rót vào trong, cảm giác bỏng rát lan khắp phần ót. Chỗ bị cắn vừa xót vừa sưng, âm ỉ đau nhức.

“Đừng, anh đau…” Quân dùng hết sức đẩy người đằng sau ra nhưng hắn dùng sức càng lớn, răng cắm vào càng sâu. Người anh dẫn nhũn ra, phải dựa cánh tay hắn để đứng vững. Đến khi hắn kí hiệu xong, mồ hôi trên người anh túa ra, cả người rã rời.

Denis rút răng nanh ra, đầu lưỡi dịu dàng liếm quanh miệng viết thương. Dừng lại một chút rồi liếm nhẹ vành tai anh.

“Anh là của em” Trong khoảng cách sít sao, hắn dùng ngữ điệu trầm thấp, tối tăm thủ thỉ vào tai anh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Đây là cảnh báo.  
> Nội dung chương có miêu tả kĩ yếu tố tình dục namxnam. Ai dị ứng hãy bỏ qua. Không chịu trách nhiệm cho những trái tim mong manh tan vỡ.  
> Cân nhắc khi xem.

Quân mơ màng dựa đầu vào tường, cả người nóng bừng lên như phát sốt. Cánh tay vòng qua eo anh quấn lấy ngày càng chặt. Những nụ hôn vụn vặt liên tục rơi xuống xung quanh vị trí vết cắn, cảm giác châm chích, ngứa ngáy. Quân xoay đầu né tránh nhưng một bàn tay giơ ra, nắm lấy cằm, không cho anh cử động. Denis dùng ngón tay miết nhẹ lên môi dưới đầy đặn của anh. Hắn khẽ dùng lực, ngón tay len vào giữa hai vành môi đang khép chặt, trượt dài vào một không gian ẩm ướt, vờn lấy lưỡi của anh trêu đùa.

"Ưm..." Tiếng rên phát ra từ cổ họng Quân, mang theo cả giọng mũi nghèn nghẹn. Âm thanh nho nhỏ mền nhũn ấy khiến hắn bùng cháy, dường như mọi dây thần kinh của hắn đều được châm ngòi nổ.

Anh rũ mắt, nhìn ngón tay đang làm loạn trong miệng mình, ác ý cắn xuống một cái. Nhưng ngón tay cũng không dừng lại, thậm chí chơi đùa càng hăng. Thêm một ngón tay nữa trườn vào miệng anh, hai ngón tay thay nhau trêu đùa đầu lưỡi, kéo ra những tiếng rên rỉ nối tiếp nhau.

Đầu mũi hắn liên tục cọ qua phần da thịt mềm mại sau gáy thấm đẫm mùi tươi và bùi của đậu Tonka hòa quyện với hương ngọt ngào của vani. Đây không phải tiết dục tố, chỉ đơn thuần là mùi hương của riêng anh, mùi hương tỏa ra rất nhẹ, chỉ khi dí mũi sát gần mới có thể cảm nhận được, làm Denis cảm tưởng đây như mùi hương dành riêng cho hắn. Chỉ có hắn mới có thể tận hưởng nó.

Khớp hàm không thể đóng lại, chỉ có thể để mặc cho nước bọt không tự chủ trào ra, chảy xuống cằm, nhanh chóng được hắn liếm đi. Lưỡi hắn theo đà nhẹ nhàng lướt qua phần khóe miệng, chậm rãi men theo đường cong của dáng môi. Hai ngón tay kẹp lấy lưỡi của anh, hơi kéo ra ngoài, ngay lập tức bị đôi môi của hắn bắt lấy. Hai cánh môi chạm vào nhau, tươi mát và ngọt ngào. Hơi thở ấm nóng của hai người hòa quyện. Tay hắn áp lên gò má nóng hổi, kéo anh vào một nụ hôn sâu. Lưỡi hắn trượt vào trong khoang miệng, thoáng lướt qua chọc ghẹo, rồi từng bước xâm chiếm sâu hơn, lặp lại nhiều lần như thế với tốc độ chậm rãi, trêu người. Quân dần dần mất kiên nhẫn, vòng tay ra sau bắt lấy gáy của hắn, quấn những lọn tóc rũ xuồng.

Từ góc độ của Denis, nhìn thấy đầu của anh khẽ nhếch lên, lông mi rũ xuống đôi mắt nhắm chặt, hầu kết đưa lên trượt xuống. Hắn cuối cùng cũng không thể tiếp tục nhịp điệu chậm rì nữa, gấp gáp cắn lên phần thịt môi mềm mại, đầu lưỡi khiêu khích khuấy đảo trong miệng đối phương. Tiếng nước tí tách vang lên, nước bọt dư thừa bị ép ra ngoài, lại một lần nữa bị liếm đi sạch sẽ. Đến khi hai người tách ra, môi của Quân trở nên ướt át, sưng đỏ. Mà môi hắn cũng không khá khẩm hơn.

Anh khẽ cựa mình khi những ngón tay của Denis luồn vào trong áo, mơn trớn vùng da quanh bụng, móng tay gãi nhẹ phần rốn rồi mới tiến lên trên. Ngón tay hắn đảo qua lồng ngực, mân mê hai điểm nhỏ nhô ra ở phía trên. Khoái cảm như điện giật chạy dọc sống lưng, anh lui người về phía sau nép mình vào vòng tay vững chãi của đối phương.

Nhưng một tia lý trí quay lại, anh nhận ra mình đang đứng ở đâu.

"Đừng... đừng ở đây... đi vào giường..." Anh thấp giọng rên rỉ, mặt xung huyết nóng bừng lên. Ý muốn đẩy hắn ra nhưng không được.

"Không cho anh khước từ em." Hắn thì thầm vào tai anh. Pheromone cay nồng được phóng ra bao trọn lấy Quân, tạo thành lồng giam hãm tâm trí.

Anh để mặc cho hắn trút bỏ quần áo trên người mình, bỏ qua cả suy nghĩ hai người đang đứng ở ngay cửa ra vào, bên ngoài kia, lâu lâu lại vang lên tiếng bước chân.

Cơ bắp rắn rỏi của người đàn ông cọ vào bờ lưng của anh. Hắn cũng đã cởi sạch từ bao giờ. Hai người dính lấy nhau trong trạng thái nguyên thủy nhất, da thịt gần kề. Đùi hắn len giữa hai chân anh, xương chậu va vào nhau, vật nóng ám muội cọ qua cánh mông, vô tình hữu ý xẹt qua cửa huyệt . Cảm giác nóng bỏng khiến chân anh run lên, hạ thể cũng từ từ ngóc đầu dậy.

"Quay lại nào" Denis ghé vào tai anh nói, đỡ cơ thể đã mềm nhũn như cọng bún. "Ôm lấy em".

Quân quay lại, vòng tay qua ôm cổ đối phương. Mắt hắn đỏ au, cật lực kiềm chế con sóng dục vọng đang cuộn lên. Hai tay hắn cố định giúp anh đứng thẳng, môi thành kính hôn lên hầu kết đang chuyển động của đối phương, lưỡi đảo qua từng sợi tĩnh mạch nổi lên, kéo một nụ hôn ướt át đến xương quai hàm. Hàm răng sắc bén gặm cắn, lưu lại một chuỗi dấu hôn hồng hồng trải từ cần cổ kéo xuống ngực. Lưỡi hắn liếm nhẹ lên quầng vú như chào hỏi, rồi ngậm cả đầu ngực vào trong miệng. Động tác giống như mút sữa, đem đầu ngực nhỏ trở nên sưng đỏ. Hạ thân ma sát lẫn nhau, khoái cảm dâng lên từng chút một. Da thịt của Quân nhiễm đỏ, mồ hôi chảy xuồng ướt đẫm thân thể.

Bàn tay vuốt ve lưng của anh, một đường mơn trớn từ xương bả vai, dọc theo độ cong của xương sống, bắt lấy phần lõm vào tiếp nối với xương cụt, miết nhẹ qua đó, rồi mới đi xuống sâu hơn. Hắn trượt tay xuống bao lấy một bên cánh mông, thô bạo nhào nặn, ve vuốt thành đủ thứ hình dạng. Tiếng rên rỉ của anh chưa kịp phát ra đã bị hắn nuốt lấy. Nụ hôn lần này như muốn kéo cả linh hồn của cả hai hòa vào nhau. Hương vị vẫn vấn vương trên đầu lưỡi anh cả khi đã tách ra.

"Chạm vào em đi" Hắn nói bằng chất giọng trầm, vừa tình tứ vừa mời mọc. Phần hông cố tình áp vào sát hơn.

Anh vươn tay ép hai tinh khí vào nhau, chà sát lên xuống. Dương vật nảy lên, nóng bỏng trong lòng bàn tay anh, đè ép lên nhau, quy đầu rỉ ra chất lỏng lép nhép. Khoái cảm từng chút một trào lên, anh nhắm nghiền mắt, lực tay dần tăng lên, lòng bàn tay xoa lên quy đầu đến đỏ ửng.

"Hừm..." Hắn thoải mái ngân nga trong cổ họng. Thanh âm sắc tình kề sát tai anh.

Hiệu ứng thính giác dường như làm anh trở nên nhạy cảm hơn, rùng mình hứng một đợt khoái cảm cuộn lên, rồi vô lực tựa đầu lên vai hắn. Hắn híp mắt, ngón cái xoa nhẹ quy đầu đang trường lên của đối phương, rồi bắt lấy quyền kiểm soát, kéo cả hai vào tiết tấu dồn dập.

"Den... Den..." Anh mơ màng nỉ non tên hắn. Bàn chân co lại, bấu chặt lấy sàn nhà.

Cả hai bắn ra gần như đồng thời. Khoái cảm kéo theo cơn váng vất khiến tầm mắt anh lóa lên, trắng xóa. Tinh dịch bắn ra dính lên tay lép nhép, bắn cả lên phần bụng rồi dọng lại thành từng giọt chảy xuống.

Mắt hắn dần tìm lại tiêu cự. "Mau đẩy em ra đi. Beta không chịu nổi phát tình của Alpha đâu. Em sẽ nghiền nát anh ra mất".

"Em biết anh sẽ không từ chối em bất cứ điều gì mà" Anh ôm lấy, để hắn gục đầu lên vai mình, tiếp cận gần sát tuyến ngoại tiết sau cổ.

Hắn run lên, mặt đỏ bừng vì kích động.

"Em yêu anh".

"Anh cũng yêu em".

"Chết tiệt, em yêu anh".

"Ừ, anh cũng yêu em".

Ngón tay lần xuống ma xát xung quanh cửa huyệt. Do ảnh hưởng pheromone của Omega, anh cũng đã tiến vào kì ngụy phát tình của Beta. Phía sau trở nên cực kì nhạy cảm, tuy không thể so với kì phát tình của Omega nhưng cơ thể cũng tiết một lượng vừa đủ chất bôi trơn để ngón tay có thể đi vào. Ngón tay tách mở lớp thịt, chậm rãi len vào bên trong. Hậu huyết mềm mại dễ dàng tiếp nhận ngoại vật, tràng đạo nóng hổi co bóp, phun ra nuốt vào từng đốt ngón tay của đối phương. Hắn quen thuộc nhấn xuống một điểm, thành công khiến cho người trong lòng giật nảy mình rên rỉ.

"Ah... ưm..." Điểm nhạy cảm trong cơ thể bị chạm tới, hông anh như nhũn ra. Ngón tay liên tục chạy loạn, nghiền qua tuyến tiền liệt, cọ vào thành ruột nhạy cảm. Cơ thể anh bị cuốn theo nhịp độ đó, hơi cử động, theo bản năng truy đuổi ngón tay của hắn. Dương vật vừa phóng thích lại có dấu hiệu rục rịch đứng lên.

Nhìn dáng vẻ da thịt ửng đỏ động tình của đối phương, con ngươi của Denis trở nên sâu thăm thẳm. Hắn hôn lên khuôn ngực của anh, ngay đúng vị trí trái tim. Nhịp đập dồn dập dội vào tai hắn, nồng nhiệt như chính tình yêu của anh.

Ngón tay hắn rút ra, hậu huyệt dường như lưu luyến, cắn chặt lấy, không muốn nó rời đi.

"Ôm chặt lấy em" Lời nói vừa dứt, hắn đột nhiên nâng chân, bế thốc anh lên, để cho chân anh vòng qua thắt lưng của mình. Bất ngờ bị mất trọng tâm, anh theo quán tính khẩn trương níu chặt người hắn. Da thịt dán sát vào nhau, người anh nóng bừng, mềm nhũn, như không có xương, tùy ý để hắn ôm lấy.

"Anh tăng cân rồi đấy. Em sắp không ôm nổi anh nữa rồi" Hắn vừa đi vừa trêu chọc, còn xấu xa giả vờ bước chân loạng choạng, ra điệu sắp ngã.

Quân tức giận cắn xuống bả vai của hắn "Nếu em ngã, anh sẽ dùng mỡ đè bẹp em".

Hắn bế anh vào trong phòng ngủ, đặt xuống giường. Được tiếp xúc với chăn đệm mát rưới khiến anh thả lỏng toàn thân, cẳng chân căng mỏi buông thõng xuống. Hắn quỳ gối trên giường, kéo anh lại gần, nhẹ nhàng tách hai chân anh ra cho khớp với bề rộng hông của mình. Cơ thể anh hoàn toàn mở ra dưới tầm mắt hắn.

Lúc hắn cúi xuống hôn, hô hấp của anh hẵng một nhịp. Tóc hắn rũ xuống, chiếc lưỡi đỏ tươi vươn ra liếm ướt môi, vừa có nét dịu dàng lại hoang dại chết người.

Ngón tay lần nữa chen vào cửa huyệt nhuyễn nước. Tràng đạo quen mùi, khẩn cấp mút lấy ngoại vật. Ngón tay của hắn thon dài, dễ dàng chạm tới mọi ngóc ngách, quét qua tuyến tiền liệt nhô ra. Anh oằn mình hứng từng đợt khoái cảm, chân vô thức câu lấy thắt lưng của đối phương. Hắn vươn thêm một ngón tay đi vào, đường ruột được kéo căng. Hai ngón thay nhau kích thích, nới lỏng không gian bên trong. Khớp xương bất chợt gập vào, đầu ngón tay ma sát vách tường như đang tìm kiếm gì đó.

"Em... làm gì?" Anh dường như cảm nhận được điều khác lạ trong cơ thể, di chuyển hông né tránh.

"Đừng nhúc nhích" Hắn giữ lấy hông, không cho anh cử động.

Anh run rẩy chôn mặt vào gối. Hai ngón tay trong cơ thể liên tục thay đổi góc độ, cong lên duỗi ra. Anh có thể cảm nhận thấy một nơi nào đó trong tràng đạo nóng lên, ngứa ngáy khi bị ngón tay đảo qua, hình như là một khe nhỏ có thể đi vào. Rất nhanh, hắn cũng phát hiện ra nơi đó, ngón tay vân vê trước cửa thịt nhỏ, ngay lập tức nơi đó ngập ngừng mút lấy đầu ngón tay. Phần xương cụt của anh bỗng chốc trở nên căng trướng, eo run lên, rã rời.

"Đừng... đừng động vào... đi ra..." Anh nghẹn ngào nói, nước mắt sinh lí trào ra, tầm mắt trở nên mơ hồ. Nhưng cũng không thể ngăn ngón tay hắn thọc vào.

"Thích không? Khoang sinh sản của anh đấy" Hắn xoáy tròn ngón tay trong địa phương yếu ớt đó, thông đạo co bóp kịch liệt, từ bên trong trào ra dịch bôi trơn.

"Ah... xấu xa... ưm... " Anh cố nâng người ngồi dậy, nhưng lại yếu ớt ngã xuống.

"Em xấu xa nhỉ? Em muốn thành kết trong cơ thể anh. Em muốn anh sinh con cho em. Được không? Được không anh? Sinh con cho em nhé" Hắn không ngừng truy hỏi, âm thanh mềm mại vờn quanh tai anh, ngón tay trong cơ thể mô phỏng động tác của tính khí, liên tục ra vào dụ dỗ.

Khi cảm thấy thành ruột không còn chống cự nữa, hắn rút ngón tay ra. Hậu huyệt được mở rộng đầy đủ ướt át, cửa huyệt hé ra như cái miệng đỏ tươi, co rút.

Hắn lật anh lại, để anh nằm sấp xuống, tư thế này sẽ dễ dàng tiếp nhận hơn. Đùi anh rệu rã, miễn cương nâng mông lên. Hắn vỗ xuống cái mông đang vểnh cao, lòng bàn tay mâm mê gò mông mềm mượt. Dương vật trượt vào giữa hai cánh mông, mơn trớn cửa động rồi chầm chậm tách mở lớp thịt để xâm lấn. Hậu huyệt vồn vã mút lấy quy đầu vào trong, vui sướng xoắn chặt, muốn hút nó đi vào sâu bên trong. Denis kiềm chế cảm xúc muốn đâm thẳng vào, lặp lại tốc độ ra vào chậm rãi, chờ đợi hậu huyệt từ từ thích ứng. Mồ hôi chảy xuống từ thái dương của hắn.

Hắn men theo cung đường của ngón tay ban nãy, đầu khắc no đủ chà qua khe nhỏ trên vách ruột, kiên định thúc vào trong.

"Aaaa"

Quân trợn tròn mắt, la lên. Tức thì, vùng bụng dưới của anh căng trướng lên, chua xót, vừa âm ẩm đau. Cả người anh rũ rượi đổ rạp xuống giường, chân trượt xuống nhưng được hắn kéo về. Hắn nhẹ nhàng đung đưa thân mình, quyết xuyên qua nơi yếu ớt trong cơ thể anh. Anh chỉ cảm thấy phía sau bị xâm nhập dữ dội, từng đợt đâm chọc ập đến tiêu hao dần thể lực. Hai chân chống đỡ không nổi, xương hông và dây chằng đều đau nhức, hoàn toàn dựa vào bàn tay đang cố định của hắn.

"Thả lỏng nào" Hắn vừa nói, dương vật lại tiến vào sâu thêm một tấc, lưu luyến rút ra rồi ngay lập tức đâm trở lại. Khoang sinh sản của anh vừa trơn vừa nóng, chặt khít mềm mại, không ngừng co bóp khiến hắn tê cả da đầu.

Cảm giác kích thích xen lẫn trướng đau làm sống lưng tê dại, anh gấp gáp thở dốc, một tay đỡ bụng dưới, hơi nóng từ tính khí dường như xuyên qua cả lớp da để truyền tới tay anh. Đợt thảo phạt dần chậm lại, anh cảm thấy lông mu ngưa ngứa cọ vào miệng huyệt, tính khí to lớn hoàn toàn đi vào trong cơ thể.

Hắn dừng lại một chút, chồm lên cắn xuống xương bả vai nhô ra của anh. Bàn tay với những khớp ngón xinh đẹp bao trọn tay anh. "Em bắt đầu di chuyển đây".

Hắn động thắt lưng, bắt đầu với tần suất nhỏ, sau trở nên nhanh dần. Xương hông vỗ vào cánh mông giòn tan, có vài phần thô bạo. Miệng huyệt không còn cắn chặt như lúc đầu, hé ra nhu động theo động tác ra ra vào vào. Tính khí lúc rút ra kéo theo ánh nước lấp lánh, dịch bôi trơn dư thừa chảy dọc theo gốc đùi.

"Ah... ưm... chậm... chậm lại... thích... " Khóe mắt anh vương lệ, khó khăn chống đỡ khoái cảm xộc lên. Tính khí treo giữa hai chân đung đưa theo nhịp đẩy của hắn, cũng bắt đầu nhỏ nước.

Tóc dài dán lên tấm lưng mướt mồ hôi của anh, vừa ngứa ngáy vừa thoải mái. Miệng hắn dán lên vết cắn sau gáy, răng nanh một lần nữa cắm xuống, chất dẫn dụ lại được tiêm vào. Ngón tay hắn lần xuống an ủi dương vật của đối phương. Quy đầu nghiền nát vách tường, bụng dưới hơi gồ lên, khiến anh có ảo giác bị đâm tới da dày. Anh siết lấy ga giường, cuốn theo cả vài sợi tóc của hắn.

"A... Den... anh... anh" Sau chục lần bị đưa đấy như đóng cọc, toàn thân anh run lên, đầu óc hòan toàn trống rỗng, khoái cảm không thể kiềm chế bộc phát, dương vật giật giật, phun ra dịch thể trắng. Hậu huyệt phía sau thít chặt lấy tính khí của đối phương. Ngưỡng kích thích quá cao, hắn cũng không nhịn được cao trào.

Chất dẫn dụ khiến gốc dương vật phình lên tạo thành kết bên trong cơ thể. Bên trong kín kẽ, căng lên không một khe hở, hắn bắt đầu xuất tinh. Lượng lớn tinh dịch lũ lượt phóng lên vách thịt non mịn, rót đầy vào bên trong khoang sinh sản.

Thời gian bắn tinh của Alpha rất lâu, đến khi hắn hoàn thành xong, anh đã nằm co quắp trên giường, mồ hôi lạnh túa ra. Bụng anh đầy ắp tinh dịch, hơi căng lên, đau đến lặng người. Sau khi bắn tinh được vào phút, các thớ cơ rút lại, phần kết xẹp xuống, dương vật được từ từ rút ra. Không có cơ chế khóa lại tinh dịch như Omega, lúc tính khí được rút ra, dịch thể cũng theo đó trào ra, nhiễm ướt một mảng giường.

Hắn đỡ lấy người anh nằm thẳng lại. Cơn đau tấy lên khiến anh như nhẹ bẫng đi, không còn phân biệt được gì nữa. Dương vật lại xông vào bên trong, nhưng không chạm tới khoang sinh sản nữa. Nhờ có dịch thể làm dịu, hắn dễ dàng chen vào cả căn. Lại bắt đầu một vòng mới.

Thời kỳ phát tình cứ trôi qua như thế. Không biết anh đã ngất đi bao nhiêu lần, rồi lại bị lay tỉnh, lúc thì bị ôm ngồi trong lòng để hắn mớm cho ngụm nước hoặc đút cho đồ ăn, lúc bị bế vào trong nhà tắm để tẩy rửa. Hắn liên tục hôn môi, để lại vết tích dày đặc khắc cơ thể anh. Pheromone của Alpha thấm đẫm vào từng ngóc ngách trong cơ thể.


	3. Chapter 3

Nắng xuyên qua cửa sổ, nóng rực trên đôi vai trần của Quân. Anh nhíu mày, mắt nhắm mắt mở với tay tìm điện thoại. Chỉ một động tác nhỏ cũng khiến những thớ cơ đau nhức rã rời. Anh úp mặt vào gối rên rỉ. Người phía sau bị âm thanh làm tỉnh giấc, hắn vắt cánh tay đè lên eo của anh, cơ thể trần trụi bao lấy đối phương không có một kẽ hở. Anh rùng mình khi nụ hôn ám muội rơi xuống cầu vai, bàn tay không an phận vuốt ve dọc theo phần bụng mềm mại.

"Den" Anh khẽ gọi, âm thanh khàn đặc. Cơ thể cứng nhắc trở mình để đối mắt với hắn. Đầu anh vừa khớp với phần hõm vai, rúc người vào lòng hắn.

"Hửm?" Hắn đáp lại, cọ cằm qua phần tóc mềm mại của anh.

"Mấy giờ rồi?" Anh lười biếng hỏi.

"Hai giờ chiều rồi" Bàn tay hắn vừa to vừa ấm, nhẹ nhàng mát xa thắt lưng của anh.

Quân nằm yên được một lúc lại bắt đầu ngọ nguậy đổi tư thế. Toàn thân đau nhức, nằm kiểu gì cũng khó chịu. Anh xoay người ra, giơ chân gác lên người hắn. "Ngủ qua giờ ăn rồi à? Bảo sao anh đói thế".

"Anh muốn ăn gì?" Cằm hắn tì lên phần lõm xuống của vai, hơi thở mơn trớn qua phần sau tai. Đôi môi dần di chuyển xuống, dán sát lấy phần thịt sau gáy, sau đó cắn mạnh xuống tuyến ngoại tiết.

"A... ưm..." Anh giật mình kêu lên, cánh tay vòng ra sau níu lấy tóc của hắn. "Đừng cắn mà...".Trên gáy anh đã chồng chéo bao nhiêu vết cắn, nông sâu đủ cả, nhìn qua thật thê thảm.

Hắn đỡ anh ngồi dậy, bàn tay quen thuộc ấn xuống phần thắt lưng căng cứng. Anh than nhẹ, lim dim tựa đầu vào vai hắn. Được một lúc, anh thuận thế muốn nhắc chân xuống, đi ra khỏi giường nhưng bị hắn kéo lại.

"Anh đi đâu?" Hắn ôm chặt anh trong lòng, giọng điệu hệt như đứa trẻ đang làm nũng.

"Anh khát. Anh đói. Không phải em bảo đi ăn à?" Quân ầm ừ nói trong cổ họng, cũng lười đôi co với hắn. Trong lúc anh di chuyển, chăn dần dần tuột xuống lộ ra một thân đầy dấu vết mờ ám, đầu ngực bị chơi đùa đến sưng đỏ, vô tình khi tay hắn chạm nhẹ vào cũng ngứa rát vô cùng. Anh đỏ mặt kéo chăn che ngang người, liếc nhìn tên chủ mưu đang hí hửng ngồi bên cạnh.

"Đừng dỗi. Em đi lấy nước cho anh. Phục vụ tận giường, được không?" Hắn cười cười dỗ dành, xuống giường.

Một thân lõa thể, hắn điềm nhiên bước đi trước tầm mắt của anh. Bả vai rộng, vòng eo thon gọn tiếp nối với đôi chân thuôn và săn chắc. Những múi cơ se lại, nở nang bóng khỏe nhưng không quá đồ sộ vạm vỡ. Anh ngắm nhìn đến ngơ người.

Den quay lại cười. "Đẹp không?"

"Đẹp" Anh vừa trả lời, tay vừa vớ lấy gối ném về phía hắn. "Mặc quần áo vào".

Hắn dễ dàng bắt được, ném trở lại giường. Đoạn, hắn mở tủ, tùy tiện chọn áo phông quần đùi mặc vào. Quần áo đều như vậy, không phân biệt của ai với ai. Khi mua đồ, hắn thường mua đồ nhỏ một chút, anh sẽ mua đồ rộng một chút, như thế tất cả những gì hai người mặc đều có mùi của đối phương.

Cửa phòng vừa mở ra, một bóng nhỏ đã thoăn thoắt chạy vào, nhảy lên giường.

"Ensy" Quân giơ tay bế nó lên, ôm vào lòng. Ngón tay vuốt nhẹ cái mũi hồng hồng. Con mèo ngoan ngoãn cuộn tròn trong lòng chủ, thoải mái cọ cọ.  
Lúc Denis cầm cốc nước quay lại, nhìn thấy Quân đang ôm Ensy mà gật gù. Ánh nắng rơi trên gò má của anh, hàng mi rung rung, vừa đẹp đẽ vừa yên bình. Hắn bước nhẹ lại bên giường, quỳ một chân xuồng, vừa vặn đối diện với anh.

"Quân" Hắn nhẹ giọng gọi.

"Hả?" Anh, mắt vẫn nhắm, trả lời.

"Uống nước này" Hắn đưa thành cốc chạm vào môi anh.

Quân hé mắt, tưởng rằng được hắn cầm đỡ cốc nước cho uống nên há miệng. Ai ngờ, hắn rụt tay lại, một hơi uống hết phân nửa cốc.

"Em..." Anh chưa kịp nói xong, đã bị môi của hắn dán lên.

Tay hắn nắm chặt lấy cằm của anh, cưỡng chế anh mở miệng, nước cứ thế bị rót vào. Xong xuôi, hắn tách ra, cong mắt nhìn. "Cho mùi của em thấm vào cơ thể anh".

Anh thẹn đỏ mắt, đẩy hắn. Ba ngày bị ép nằm trên giường, lần nào cũng bị hắn mớm nước cho nhưng anh vẫn không thể nào quen được. Ensy nằm trong anh lăn lộn một vòng rồi duỗi mình chui ra. "Thấy không? Ensy cũng không chịu nổi em".

"Đây là vì có người nói không ngửi thấy mùi Alpha xung quanh anh nên em chỉ giúp họ ngửi thấy thôi" Hắn đảo mắt nhìn sang chỗ khác.

"Em ghen à?" Tay anh áp lấy hai má của hắn.

"Ghen gì? Ghen với ai? Ai có thể khiến em ghen?" Hắn nói, âm lượng câu sau cao hơn câu trước.

Anh tựa trán vào trán của hắn. "Đúng vậy. Đâu có ai có thể so với em được. Nên em lấy cho anh quần áo đi" Bụng anh đang réo lên ùng ục. "Anh đói".

"Anh cần quần áo à?" Hắn nhướn mày. Nói rồi, choàng chăn qua khắp người anh, quấn lại như một cái kén, xong nhấc anh lên, bế ra ngoài.

"Này..." Anh giật mình ré lên.

"Anh cựa quậy là ngã bây giờ" Hắn cảnh báo.

Quân bị bó vào chăn không cử động được, tay cũng không có chỗ để bám, đành rụt cổ trong chăn, không dám ho he gì nữa. Cả người anh đã ê ẩm lắm rồi, nếu ngã nữa chắc sẽ tàn đời hoa mất.

Hắn bế anh ra ghế rồi thả xuống. Trong nhà có bật điều hòa, nên dù quấn chăn cũng không khiến anh quá nóng.

"Em cho đồ ăn vào hâm lại rồi. Anh thêm đợi một lúc nữa thôi" Hắn nói.

"Em không thả cho anh ra thì anh ăn kiểu gì" Anh vất vả lắm mới thò được một cánh tay ra, định với qua tóm lấy hắn nhưng không bắt được.

Hắn im lặng không nói, chỉ nhìn anh.

***

Cảm giác xấu hổ không thể tả bốc lên khiến mặt anh đỏ như gấc. Denis thì ngược lại, hăng hở xúc một thìa cơm đưa tới miệng anh.

"Nói a đi nào" Hắn nói.

"Anh đánh em bây giờ" Anh cau mày, nhưng khi thìa cơm đưa tới vẫn bất đắc dĩ há miệng.

"Ngoan quá" Hắn vui vẻ khen ngợi.

"Anh sẽ xử lí em" Quân oằn mình trong chăn, cũng không thể vùng ra được, cánh tay với sang phía hắn.

Bất chợt chuông điện thoại reo lên bên cạnh anh.

"Cầm điện thoại hộ em đi" Hắn nói, giơ hai tay đang cầm bát cơm và thìa trước mắt Quân. "Tay em bận đút cơm cho anh mà"

"Em cứ đợi đấy" Anh lăn người qua lấy điện thoại, ấn nút nghe rồi kề sát tai hắn.

"Alo, em đây..." Hắn vừa nghe điện, vừa đút cơm cho anh. Ánh mắt nheo lại, hắn mỉm cười trêu chọc, nhìn anh dù không thích vẫn ngoan ngoãn há miệng, không phát ra âm thanh quá lớn để không ảnh hưởng tới hắn.

Đột nhiên hắn dừng lại. Khuôn mặt trở nên nghiêm túc, chăm chú lắng nghe người ở đầu dây bên kia nói. Anh ở gần cũng nghe thấy loáng thoáng.

"Vâng em biết rồi ạ" Hắn bỏ bát cơm xuống, cầm lấy điện thoại, tắt máy.

"Một tháng cơ á?" Anh mím môi.

"Anh cũng có việc bận ở Hà Nội nhỉ?" Hắn hỏi.

"Ừ" Anh nói, giọng buồn man mác.

"Thôi, em sẽ cố gắng làm xong sớm mà. Sẽ ra với anh nhanh thôi" Hắn an ủi, ôm lấy anh.

Mặt anh dài thườn thượt, bĩu môi như một đứa trẻ.


	4. Chapter 4

“Denis. Denis Đặng. Đặng Đức Hiếu”.

“Vâng. Em biết lỗi rồi”.

“Một tháng của em hình như lâu hơn bình thường hơi nhiều thì phải” Quân cao giọng nhưng có một chút buồn buồn.

Denis ghé đầu qua cửa kính ô tô, ngắm nhìn một Hồ Chí Minh vội vã lướt nhanh qua tầm mắt. Những tòa nhà cao ốc ở đây bao giò cũng vậy, càng ngày càng vươn cao, mạnh mẽ tiến lên như chính tính cách năng động của người Sài Gòn giữa nhịp sống của một thành phố trẻ.

“Anh nhớ em à?” Hắn có thể tưởng tượng ra vẻ mặt của người ấy, bĩu môi, đảo mắt khi nghe thấy câu hỏi ấy.

“Nhớ” Tiếng anh nhỏ nhẹ vọng ra từ loa điện thoại.

Dường như có chút khó tin, hắn ngừng lại một lúc mới tiếp tục. “Em cũng nhớ anh”.

“Công việc của em tốt lắm. Hơi chậm tiến độ một chút nhưng bắt kịp lại timeline rồi. Em sẽ về sớm thôi. Anh đừng giận em” Hắn ngả đầu ra sau, vừa vặn điểu chỉnh sang tư thế thoải mái nhất. Ô tô dừng lại trước đèn đỏ.

“Ai thèm giận em” Quân co mình trên ghế, vuốt ve Ensy đang cuộn tròn trong lòng. “À nè, em thích giống chó nào?”.

“Sao hỏi thế? Anh muốn nuôi thêm chó à?” Denis trở nên hào hứng hẳn.

Hắn thích nuôi chó nhưng trước này đều chiều theo ý Quân vì anh bảo nuôi chó hôi và không vệ sinh như mèo. Tính anh rất hợp với mèo, thích vuốt ve, thích ôm ấp, thích dính chặt lấy người. Điển hình là việc anh luôn cùng hắn tựa đầu xem phim trên ghế sô pha, nằm đối mặt rồi ôm nhau trong lúc ngủ, đứng chèn chúc nhau nấu nướng dù bếp còn nhiều chỗ rộng rãi.

Quân thích cảm giác ấy, cảm giác được chạm vào nhau, có thể là do anh tưởng tượng ra hoặc không, da thịt tiếp xúc với nhau tạo nên sự liên kết mạnh mẽ giữa hai cá thế độc lập. Anh không phải Omega, sẽ không thể cùng Denis thực hiện việc kết đôi vĩnh viễn. Có vui là sẽ không có sự ràng buộc về quyền tự do như cách Omega phải phục tùng bạn đời Alpha, nhưng cũng tiếc vì cả hai không thể chia sẽ linh hồn cho nhau. Quá khứ, cảm xúc vui buồn đều là của riêng. Mối quan hệ này cần nhiều nỗ lực hơn, cần bỏ nhiều tâm sức hơn so với việc chỉ cắn một cái là đủ khóa nhau lại.

“Thì em bảo muốn nuôi chó mà. Em thích giống chó nào? Shiba Inu nhớ. Shiba thông minh, mà anh đọc thấy nó sạch sẽ, biết liếm lông như mèo ấy” Quân nói.

“À, Shiba Inu giống như là… ấy hả” Hắn nâng cao giọng ở cuối câu.

“Này. Này. Này. Không ghen cái linh tinh vậy nha.” Anh đáp lại ngay. “Thế em muốn muốn nuôi giống nào?”.

“Để em nghĩ xem” Denis trầm ngâm. Ô tô đảo bánh, rẽ vào một con đường bé hơn, rồi đột ngột dừng lại. Với Sài gòn, tắc đường dường như đã trở thành một việc quá quen thuộc.

“Em muốn chọn giống chó thông minh một tí. Cho đỡ cực. Phải dính người nữa. À, Border Collie thì sao?” Hắn nói.

“Border Collie à? Để anh tra thử xem. Thôi không nói với em nữa. Tranh thủ thời gian làm việc rồi về nhanh đi.” Anh nhàm chán nằm dài ra ghế.

“Hay nhỉ? Hỏi xong rồi thì ném em qua một bên luôn.”

“Anh buồn ngủ lắm. Không nói nữa đâu” Quân ngáp dài. Ensy cuộn trong lòng anh cũng bắt đầu lim dim.

Ô tô lại bắt đầu chuyển bánh, đi hết con đường nhỏ, rẽ lại ra đường lớn.

Hắn cười dịu dàng “Anh ngủ đi. Nhưng không được ngủ qua bữa ăn đâu đấy”.

“Chuyện. Em nghĩ gì vậy? Anh bỏ gì thì bỏ chứ không bỏ ăn và âm nhạc đâu” Anh mạnh miệng nói.

“Em chỉ nói vậy thôi. Anh ngủ đi. Yêu anh” Hắn đè thấp giọng, âm thanh trầm ấm nhẹ nhàng như ru.

“Yêu em. Nếu em về sớm, anh sẽ yêu em hơn nữa” Quân lẩm bẩm trong miệng rồi nhắm mắt mơ màng ngủ quên mất.

Hắn nghe tiếng thở đều đều vọng ra, một lúc lâu sau mới tắt điện thoại.

Xe ô tô vừa vặn đến nơi.

***

Quân bị tiếng điện thoại làm cho tỉnh giấc, khó chịu bắt máy.

“Alo…”

“Thầy ơi” Giọng Noah phát ra vừa mỏng vừa nhẹ, dễ chịu như tiếng mưa.

“Ừ, thầy đây. Con có việc gì?” Anh gật gù chưa tỉnh hắn, Ensy nhảy xuống từ lòng anh, lại rúc vào cái ổ của mình.

“Thầy đi ăn với con không? Con mới biết chỗ lẩu ngon lắm” Cậu hí hửng nói.

“Ăn lẩu à?” Quân nhìn ra bên ngoài cửa số. Trời sẩm tối, ánh sáng chỉ còn lại một đường mảnh ở phía xa xa. Anh không nghĩ mình đã ngủ lâu tới vậy.

“Thầy đi với con đi. Con mời thầy. Gọi thêm cả Lucaz nữa” Cậu nghe câu ầm ừ hỏi lại của anh, như muốn từ chối.

“Ăn. Mày mời thì phải ăn chứ. Ở đâu? Để thầy lái xe qua.” Quân trở lại với giọng phấn chấn.

“Con sang chỗ thầy rồi mình cùng đi”.

***

Một mâm hải sản được bê lên, đồ nào đồ nấy đều tươi ngon. Noah chủ động đứng lên nhúng đồ ăn, gắp vào bát cho thầy.

“Sao hôm nay thảo thế?” Quân cười hì hì, đảo đảo mấy miếng thịt trong bát.

“Con lúc nào cũng ngoan thế mà” Cậu nhe răng cười, nói.

Anh gắp miếng tôm vào miệng. Thịt tôm vừa chắc vừa ngọt, được nhúng vừa chín tới. Nhưng không hiểu sao vào miệng anh lại có vị tanh tanh, ngai ngái khó chịu. Dù sao cũng không qua khó nuốt, anh vẫn bấm bụng nhai rồi nuốt xuống. Cảm giác buồn nôn trào lên, anh vội vàng uống nước để lấp xuống.

“Ngon không anh?” Lucaz ngồi bên cạnh, hỏi. Tiện tay gắp thêm một miếng thịt cá vào trong bát của anh. “Anh ăn nhiều vào”.

“Ừ, cũng ngon”. Anh chép miệng, vị tanh cũng dần nhạt đi.

“Thế để con gọi thêm nhé” Noah giơ tay, hơi cao giọng kêu phục vụ đến gọi lên thêm vài món.

“Thôi đừng. Gọi thêm không ăn hết đâu” Anh vội vàng ngăn lại.

“Sao vậy? Hôm nay anh chê đồ ăn cơ à?” Lucaz trong tức khắc phì cười.

Quân gắp thêm một miếng cá, vị tanh sộc lên càng rõ hơn. Bụng anh bắt đầu quặn thắt. Tức ngực, dường như có gì đó muốn trào lên.

“Ọe” Anh bụm miệng, quăng đũa, hớt hải chạy đi tìm nhà vệ sinh.

Anh đẩy mạnh cửa phòng, cúi xuống bồn cầu nôn lấy nôn để, mật xanh mật vàng cũng trôi ra tuối.

Cả Noah và Lucaz đều lo lắng chạy theo anh.

“Thầy có sao không?”

“Anh có sao không?”.

Quân xua tay, ý bảo không cần lo lắng. Noah vuốt dọc sống lưng, giúp anh xuôi.

Đoạn anh đứng dậy, mặt bờ phờ nhưng ít nhất cũng thấy dễ chịu hơn đôi chút. Anh tựa vào bồn rửa tay.

“Thầy, có phải, thầy ăn trúng gì đó rồi không?” Noah lo lắng hỏi.

“Không lí nào. Em ăn cùng anh mà, đâu có bị gì đâu?” Lucaz đỡ lấy Quân, phủ quyết đi ý đó.

Anh trấn an: “Chắc dạ dày lại làm loạn rồi. Không có sao đâu. Mai thầy đi khám xem sao".

Câu chuyện nhỏ:

Denis gọi điện thoại cho Noah

Denis: Noah, em có bận gì không?  
Noah: Em cũng đang rảnh. Anh có việc gì ạ?  
Denis: Đến giờ ăn, em kéo giúp anh ông Quân đi ăn hộ anh nhé. Anh sợ ông bỏ bữa. Dạ dày đã không tốt rồi.  
Noah: Vâng, anh.


	5. Chapter 5

Noah đỡ Quân vào trong nhà.

“Thầy không sao đâu. Mày cứ lo lắng quá” Anh cười cười ngồi xuống ghế sô pha.

Lucaz đi theo sau, trên tay theo một hộp cháo. “Anh cứ chủ quan. Này, chào hẵng còn nóng, anh ăn đi. Từ tối đến giờ mới ăn được có hai miếng mà nôn ra hết rồi còn đâu. Em đổ ra bát cho anh nhé?”.

“Rồi cứ để đấy. Tí anh ăn” Quân xua tay. Cả người uể oải không muốn ăn uồng gì nữa.

“Ăn luôn cho nóng đi thầy. Bụng đói cồn ruột hại dạ dày lắm. Để con lấy cho thầy” Noah đứng lên, vào bếp lấy bát và thìa. Rồi cậu đi lại chỗ anh, nhận lấy hộp cháo Lucaz đưa cho, đổ ra gần đầy bát. Cháo gà vẫn còn nóng hổi, khói nhàn nhạt lượn lờ trong không khí. Mùi thơm phả ra khiến cái bụng đang đói của Quân sôi lên.

Noah bưng bát cháo lên đưa cho anh. “Đây thầy ăn đi”.

Anh nhận lấy, dè dặt xúc một thìa đưa vào miệng, sợ rằng cái bụng đỏng đảnh của mình lại tống ra hết. Cháo được nêm đậm vừa, không sệt quá cũng không loãng quá, nếm kĩ còn có vị ngọt của thịt gà. Quân ăn xong một miếng tỉnh hẳn cả người, phấn chấn ăn thêm vài miếng nữa.

“Này, hai đứa cũng đâu ăn được miếng nào. Đi vào bếp thầy làm cho gói mì nhớ” Anh đặt bát cháo đã vơi đi một nửa xuống, hướng về phía hai người, nói.

“Thôi thầy ơi, muốn ăn con tự nấu được mà” Noah vội vàng nói.

“Nhỡ mày phá bếp nhà thầy thì sao? Thôi thầy sợ lắm” Anh đảo mắt một cái, bĩu môi.

“Thầy. Thầy không tin tưởng con gì cả. Cùng lắm tí về con với Lucaz tìm cái gì ăn cũng được. Thầy không phải lo đâu” Noah nói.

“Đúng rồi. Bọn em tìm cái gì ăn chả được. Anh không lo” Lucaz đồng tình, nói. “Quan trọng là anh ăn xong rồi vào nghỉ ngơi đi. Thế em mới yên tâm về được”.

“Rồi. Rồi. Mà vụ này không nói với Den đâu nhớ. Đừng để em ấy lo lắng. Den đang bận nhiều việc. Nhớ chưa, hai đứa?” Quân liếc cả hai, híp mắt cảnh báo.

Noah và Lucaz nhìn nhau, dường như trong giây lại có một sự tâm linh tương thông, đồng bộ quay sang gật đầu với anh.

Quân gật gù, cầm lại bát cháo lên. Cả ba người cùng ngồi nói về đủ thứ nội dung, cuối cùng cũng quay trở lại về chuyện công việc. Màn đêm đen đặc bao chùm thành phố. Ánh đèn điện lấp lánh như những vì sao khi nhìn xuống từ căn hộ của anh.

Noah và Lucaz vẫn liên tục lặp lại việc anh phải ăn uống đầy đủ và ngủ sớm ngay cả khi đứng ở cửa chuẩn bị đi về.

“Rồi thầy nhớ rồi mà. Ăn uống đầy đủ, nghỉ ngơi đúng giờ. Yên tâm về đi. Thầy có phải trẻ con đâu” Quân cười bất đắc dĩ, vỗ vai Noah và Lucaz.

“Con về đây. Có gì thầy gọi con nhé” Noah nói.

“Ừ. Hai đứa về cẩn thận” Anh vẫy tay.

Quân ngồi làm việc trong phòng, công việc chồng đống lên nhau, dường như không bao giờ hết. Ngồi được một lúc, anh sờ tay lên bụng, cảm thấy nóng râm ran, quyết định đứng lên tìm thuốc uống. Anh chạy vào trong bếp, lục tủ thuốc một lúc, không tìm thấy thuốc dạ dày đâu. Nghĩ một lát mới nhớ ra, đơn thuốc lần trước bác sĩ chỉ kê vừa đủ, nên đã uống hết rồi.

Anh ủ rũ quay lại phòng làm việc. Dần dần bị công việc cuốn đi, anh quên cả việc dạ dày đang làm loạn.

Bầu trời bên ngoài cửa sổ đen đặc lại, nhiệt độ hạ xuống. Cả căn nhà yên tĩnh, đều đặn vang lên tiếng lạch cạch của bàn phím máy tính.

Mắt Quân díu lại, không còn giữ được sự tập trung nữa. Anh nằm bò ra bàn, ngáp dài một cái. Không hiểu tại sao gần đây anh ngủ nhiều hơn bình thường, cũng dễ bị mệt mỏi hơn, nhiều khi còn ngủ quên trong lúc làm việc. Uể oải ngồi thẳng dậy, anh xem lại một loạt công việc, cũng không còn việc gì cần giải quyết gấp nữa. Anh vươn vai, đứng dậy đi vào phòng ngủ.

“Quân, hôm nay anh có ăn uống đầy đủ không đấy?” Tiếng Denis dịu dàng vọng ra từ điện thoại.

“Đương nhiên rồi” Quân tựa vào đầu giường, hùng hổ nói.

Hắn cười khẽ, khiến anh giật mình chột dạ “Ừ. Anh muốn nói với em chuyện gì không?”.

“Chuyện gì cơ?” Anh căng thẳng cắn môi, giọng run run.

“Chuyện ở quán ăn ấy”. Hắn thở dài trong điện thoại.

“Sao em…? Hai thằng quỷ” Anh bĩu môi, lăn người qua chỗ nằm của Denis. Chăn gối vẫn thoang thoảng mùi pheromone của hắn, khiến anh cảm giác như hắn đang ở bên cạnh, nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy anh.

“Quân, đừng tùy tiện uống thuốc. Ngày mai anh phải đi bệnh viện kiểm tra. Không được chủ quan” Giọng hắn kiên quyết, rõ ràng. Bởi hắn quá hiểu tính cách của anh rồi.

“Anh biết rồi mà. Em về nhanh nhé” Anh kéo dài giọng, làm nũng.

Hắn chịu thua với anh “Ừ, em sẽ về nhanh mà. Anh ngủ sớm đi”.

“Ngủ ngon. Yêu em” Anh thở phào, thoát được một lần bị mắng.

“Yêu anh. Ngủ ngon nhé”.

***

Bệnh viện lúc nào cũng đông người chen lấn nhau. Mùi thuốc sát trùng gai gai khiến Quân nhăn mặt. Anh chỉnh lại khẩu trang, ngồi thu mình trong góc đợi tới lượt.

Bác sĩ khám cho anh là một Beta còn khá trẻ, hơi đậm người và cười lên rất duyên. Anh ta lịch sự mời anh ngồi xuống ghế, và nhận lấy bệnh án.

Đọc một lúc, anh ta hướng dẫn Quân nằm xuống bàn siêu âm. Bác sĩ bôi một lớp gel lành lạnh lên vùng bụng, rồi cầm máy di chuyển khắp vùng đã bôi gel. Anh ta hơi ấn xuồng vùng bụng dưới, mắt hơi nheo lại, trầm ngâm. Xong việc, bác sĩ lau đi lớp gel và bảo anh quay trở lại ghế.

Quân lo lắng ngồi trên ghế, dường như sắc mặt của bác sĩ không được tốt lắm. “Bác sĩ, tôi chỉ bị rối loạn tiêu hóa thôi đúng không?”

“À…” Bác sĩ bất ngờ ngẩng đấu lên “Tôi quên mất. Xin lỗi anh. Anh không có vấn đề gì về dạ dày cả. Với cả. Chúc mừng anh”

“Chúc mừng? Bác sĩ đang nói về chuyện gì vậy?”

***

Anh ngẩn ngơ ngồi trên sô pha, trong tay nắm chặt bệnh án. Cửa nhà đột nhiên lạch cạch mở ra, Denis kéo theo va li bước vào. Anh giật mình quay ra nhìn.

“Quân, anh đi khám chưa? Bác sĩ nói gì?” Hắn đi lại gần chỗ anh, thấy anh mất tự nhiên nhìn qua chỗ khác, im lặng không nói gì.

“Quân. Bác sĩ nói gì?” Hắn lo lắng hỏi lại.

Anh mím môi, được một lúc mới li nhí nói “Có rồi”.

“Hả?” Hắn không nghe rõ.

“Có rồi. Em nghe rõ chưa. Em bé. Có rồi. Có em bé rồi” Anh bất ngờ hét toáng lên. Rồi đẩy hắn sang một bên, chạy về phòng, đóng sầm cửa lại.

Để lại một mình hắn thộn mặt, đứng như trời trồng giữa nhà.


End file.
